Unintentional injury in the home environment is a significant problem. “Underfoot accidents” is a phrase that is used to describe a class of accidents that includes slipping, tripping, falling, and other events causing injuries on stairs, floors, roofs, and the like.
The magnitude of this problem, i.e. falls related to poor lighting in the home environment, has been documented in numerous studies over the last several decades. The United States Health Service recorded 13.6 million falls in 1972. Poor lighting, tripping, and falling has been identified as a major cause of these injuries. One study found approximately 80 percent of floors in typical households are filled with “minor dangers” that represent major hazards. Data from the United States National Vital Statistics System during the period between 1992-1999 identified falls as the leading cause of unintentional injuries and the leading cause of death resulting in an average of eighteen thousand unintentional home injury deaths each year. In the general population, statistics show that about 60 percent of falls happen on same level slips and trips where an individual's foot strikes an object, causing the individual to lose his/her balance and fall due to an unexpected change in the contact between the individual's foot and the ground.
In 2000, traumatic brain injuries (TBI) and injuries to the hips, legs, and feet were the most common and costly fatal fall injuries, accounting for approximately 78% of fatalities and approximately 79% of costs. In the older population, one-in-three adults age 65 and older fall each year. Approximately 20-30% suffer moderate to severe injuries, and are hospitalized five times more often for fall-related injuries than they are for injuries from other causes. Furthermore, the total direct cost of all fall injuries for people 65 and older exceeded $19 billion in 2000. These costs are projected to reach $54.9 billion by 2020 (adjusted to 2007 dollars). The costs of Unintentional Home Injuries far outstrip both vehicle and workplace losses. In 2008 the average cost in wage and productivity losses in the United States was $63,500 for a disabling injury, $1.3 million for every death, and a staggering $3.3 million to the nation's economy for each injury case. Confirming this trend, a July 2008 American Geriatric Society report stated falls are “a leading cause of serious injury and death among elderly people in the United States, and most of those falls occur in the home.” For our aging population, the most dangerous part of the house is the floor in living rooms, bedrooms, and hallways; stairways being the second most dangerous, followed by bathroom and kitchens. Many sources point to the lack of nightlights in familiar living spaces as a major problem.
Electricity is also a major cause in tens of thousands of injuries and deaths each year. The two most common causes of injury and death related to electricity are electrocutions and electrical fires. Citing statistics from the National Fire Protection Association, Michael G. Clendenin the executive director for the Electrical Safety Foundation International says each year the U.S. averages 111,400 home fires caused by faulty electrical distribution systems, electrical appliances, or heating and air conditioning systems. These fires account for approximately 860 deaths, 3,785 injuries, and $1.3 billion in property damage.
Although serious electric shock injuries among children may be rare, ensuring a safe environment for children in the places where they spend the majority of their time, i.e. at home and school/daycare, is a critical issue for every family. Safety tips to protect children from electrical hazards include plugging unused electrical outlets with safety caps and removing small appliances. Some small appliances such as a standard nightlight are necessary for safety and cannot be removed. However, nightlights often times attract the attention of young children.
In addition to safety, consumer convenience is also an important consideration when developing new products. A product that is safe but cumbersome to use or install will likely be found unpopular with consumers.
Furthermore, it may be advisable for developers of electrical products to monitor and ensure compliance with California's rigorous building codes (as they relate to energy saving devices) when designing new products.
Thus, what is needed is an improved receptacle/switch cover that provides the safety of an integrated light that is also easy to install for the do-it-yourself consumer.